Weeping Angels
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Roxas has gone, leaving Axel to threaten Demyx with fiery death and cry to the only possibly-even-slightly-sympathetic person in the castle. Possible Marluxia/Demyx and Akuroku if there are more chapters. Rated K for first chapter, probably K/K for other
1. Chapter 1

_When I first saw you,_

_You were like,_

_Stone,_

_A cold, weeping angel,_

_Standing in the rain._

Axel glared daggers at the unoffending blank wall before him. With a sudden curse and a sharp, angry exhalation, he threw himself backwards onto his bed, staring angrily at the ceiling, desperately wanting to break something. It was at that precise moment that the unfortunate Demyx chose to skippingly enter the room. Les than a minute later, he fled in tears, straight to the most sympathetic shoulder in the entire castle.

"Hey, Dem, what's up?" Marluxia half-rose from his chair when he saw how distraught his friend was.

"Mar-Marluxia, Axel's gone mad." He sobbed, flinging his arms around the startled pinkette's neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

"What did he do this time?" Marluxia sighed, sinking back down onto the arm of the chair.

"He-he just started yelling at me and throwing his chakrams around. I just asked if he wanted some ice cream a-and he got all mad." Marluxia raised a slender pink eyebrow.

"Did he say anything about _why_ precisely he was angry?" he enquired, feeling a very small amount of sympathy for the distressed Demyx. He never could quite bring himself to care about anything particularly, especially where the pesky blonde and irritating redhead were involved. Probably because he wasn't supposed to actually feel _anything. _But this sounded interesting, and Marluxia was bored. Demyx shook his head, calming down now that he was outside the radius of Axel's wrath.

"He just started swearing and yelling something like 'No, you –beep-beep-beep-beep- I don't want any of that –beep-beep-beep-'s –beep-ing ice cream!'" Marluxia smiled at the mulleted blonde's censoring. He only did it when quoting someone. Marluxia wasn't even sure he realised he was doing it. He patted Demyx's head absently, noting in passing the blonde's shy smile and sudden hug, before he pulled away to skip out of the room, back to his normal, exuberant self.

"Thanks, Marley! Love you!" he called, glancing over his shoulder. Despite the fact that Demyx said that to most people, a faint blush coloured Marluxia's cheeks. Then he fell to pondering the dilemma of Axel and Roxas' latest argument. He sighed and decided it might be more comfortable in the long run to find out what was happening now, rather than waiting for a spontaneous fireball to singe his eyebrows off again. He was rather protective of his eyebrows since the last one. Sure, this was assuming he wasn't burnt to a crisp _now_, but Marluxia had an insatiable curiosity. He sighed again, already regretting getting involved, even if he hadn't yet. _In the long run…_ He quickly opened a portal of darkness and stepped through into Axel's room. Luckily at that point, Axel was facing the opposite wall so he didn't notice Marluxia's abrupt appearance. Marluxia stepped closer on silent feet, feeling a small surge of sympathy and concern when he saw that Axel's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. He slowly stepped around the bed and sat down beside Axel, who didn't look up, even when the mattress sank slightly as the skinny pinkette joined him, tentatively sliding his arm around the redhead's shoulders. He didn't say anything, waiting instead for Axel to speak when he was ready. He realised that crying was, obviously, a way of expressing emotion, and he'd always thought he was the only who realised that Xemnas was lying to keep them from focusing on anything other than Kingdom Hearts. He felt a small smile creep across his face at the thought that he wasn't alone in feeling emotions, whether real or shadows, but quickly suppressed it, feeling now was probably not the time to be caught grinning. He heard Axel whispering something, and strained to hear what it was, only to find him repeating,

"Why? Roxas, dammit, why?" over and over again, or words to that effect.

"Did you have another fight?" Marluxia asked softly, half-turning to face his friend, letting his head drop to the side so he could see Axel's tearstained face. Axel sniffed and gave a short bark of bitter laughter. He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his gloved hand and replied,

"I suppose you could say that."

"What happened? You want me to talk to him for you?" Marluxia offered, not liking seeing one of his friends so distressed. Well, except Demyx, who was always either weeping or laughing. Axel chuckled again.

"You'll have to find your other then, won't you?"

"What?" Marluxia stared, uncomprehending. Axel sighed and raised his head to meet Marluxia's eyes.

"He's gone." He said simply. Marluxia blinked, shocked into silence for a moment before leaning over and wrapping his arms around Axel's skinny body.

"Oh, Axel." He sighed sadly, feeling the redhead begin to cry again. He gently stroked his friend's spiky red hair, feeling a sudden ache inside him, as though someone close to him had died. Or how he imagined it would feel if someone close to him died. But then, he supposed, someone had.

_Please don't leave me,_

_My weeping angel,_

_Your cries break my heart,_

_Do not let these tears fall,_

_It is wrong,_

_Angels shouldn't cry._


	2. Chapter 2

So now I've gotten 2 requests to continue this, I'm gonna commit. But be forewarned: it might all end up leaving the tragedy scale and turning into crack, which I hope doesn't happen, but I never know what random idea will spew into my brain next.

So, this is my first published fanfic EVER and I realise that was terrible grammar but I don't care, this is my author's note and I get to be crazy. Blame it on me being the newb. Yeah, 1st chapter's dedicated to Kaida Shade (the child of Xigbar) and Schemilix de Morte for their unwaveringly crack-headed friendship and support, and this next one is for Ten-Second-Tom, my first ever reviewer and Riku-Aura777 for being the first to add this story to their alerts list. Now, on with the angst-fluff.

_The dreams of yesterday,_

_Fall out of my soul,_

_Shattering like glass,_

_On the cold, hard floor._

_Oh, my weeping angel,_

_Sing._

Roxas strode along the streets of Twilight Town, wondering where Hayner and Pence had gotten to, knowing exactly where Olette was due to her being ill in bed with the flu and so bunged up she couldn't talk properly. He sighed and absently kicked the pebbles, making little puffs of dust swirl around his ankles. Glancing at the sky he noted the peculiar absence of rain that had started almost two months before. And showed no signs of letting up now. He sighed again, a little forlornly. He liked the rain. He loved the coolness, the freshness of it against his skin as he stood in a downpour. Cold showers weren't quite the same. Hot ones even less so. Raising his head again, he stared around him, inhaling the dusty, dry air. A shadow flickered at the corner of his vision but when he looked it was gone.

Axel glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Red, puffy eyes, drooping hair in need of a wash, crumpled slightly-damp coat. All in all he wasn't quite his usual awesomely badass self today, he decided. Sighing, he unzipped his coat and took it off, removing his boots and pants so he stood in the middle of the bathroom in his boxers, looking like the bedraggled wreck he felt. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to coax some spike back into it, but it steadfastly refused, leaving him looking like a puppy with its ears down in sorrow. He growled frustratedly, tugging at it. Everyone could tell his mood by the state of his hair. If he was happy or excited, it was, though he hated the description, bouncy and full of life, whereas if he was down, it lay flatter and seemed to lose a few shades, even though that was technically impossible. He wearily yanked open the shower door and twisted the silvery knob that sent water bucketing out of the shower head. He usually had it verging on scalding anyway, but he deliberately cranked it up so it left red, burning marks on his pale skin. He needed the pain to distract himself from the worse one where his heart should be.

Marluxia glanced around the room, ignoring Xemnas' drone- sorry, speech, on the matter of Ursula's disobedience in Atlantica. He absently stared at the faces of his fellow Organisation members. Xigbar was glaring daggers at whatever object he held in his hands, Luxord was shuffling his pack of cards over and over again, Larxene was grinning evilly at a large insect before her, _probably some relative_, Marluxia thought in passing. The others were all as bored as he was; Vexen carefully measuring out a venomous green liquid that pulsed disgustingly; Xaldin playing with a miniature tornado, Lexaeus was staring off into space, Zexion was glaring maliciously at Demyx, who was air-guitaring to one of his favourite songs and Saix was the only one paying any attention at all, gazing at Xemnas. Though Marluxia suspected the eager listening was only a front, as his eyes were glassed over and he kept blinking very slowly. At last he glanced somewhat nervously at Axel, who was completely collapsed in his chair, brooding silently about something. Or a certain someone. And Marluxia knew that no good would come of it.

Finally, Xemnas finished his talk and selected Xigbar and Larxene to go and sort the octosquid-witch out. Sighing, Marluxia rose and hurried over to Axel, ignoring Xemnas' generalised question,

"Where is Number Thirteen today?" Luckily Demyx, the cluelessly happy creature, answered before anyone else could.

"I think he's feeling a bit icky this morning, Superior – his door's locked!" Marluxia cringed inwardly at that, able to hear Xemnas' sigh before it came.

"You seem to forget we have the use of Dark Portals, Number Nine."

"Yeah, but… I kinda thought it would be rude to go in without asking and he didn't answer..." Demyx's face fell and he trailed off. Marluxia felt a brief moment of pity for him before Xemnas simply rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Axel-" he began, but then the redhead simply conjured a Dark Portal and left. "Gods above and below, he's gonna follow him." He swore.

"Follow who?" Demyx asked curiously, tilting his head to one side. "Xemnas?"

"No…" Marluxia ground his teeth in frustration, knowing he should report Roxas' absence as soon as possible, but unwilling to until Axel had at least had a chance to bring him back unnoticed. "Don't worry about it."

"But-" Demyx started

"No. Look, I'll tell you later, ok? Axel's going through a hard time right now." Demyx looked about to object again, but wisely chose to shut his mouth.

"Ok." he nodded, a flicker of understanding running through his eyes. Marluxia felt something inside him tremble with fear. Then it passed and he flashed Demyx a quick smile before scurrying away to his flowers. They always calmed him down.

Axel had not-so-patiently endured the mind-numbingly, bone-achingly, skull-splittingly boring and tedious dronefest of Xemnas' and now he severely wanted to burn something. Anything. Preferably alive. That meant Demyx, usually, but he felt a trace of guilt for taking out the brunt of his wrath on him yesterday. Marluxia would have been his obvious second choice, but having cried on the guy's shoulder for the better part of six hours last night, he was definitely off the cards too. Cards… his thoughts flickered briefly to Luxord, but dismissed that idea as certain suicide. That guy had to be doing… something with Xigbar. And that gun-toting madman was just plain nasty. He quickly crossed Saix off his list too, though how the hell he'd ever gotten on there in the first place he didn't know. Eventually he sighed and leaned back against the red brick wall he happened to be standing beside. He half-covered his eyes with his hand, closing them and just letting the pain that shouldn't have existed wash over him, too weary to even cry.

Roxas wandered absently along the dusty road, the shadow he'd seen long since forgotten. He caught sight of someone up ahead, but knew there was no way it could be Hayner or Pence. Neither of them really came down to this part of town. He didn't even know why he was there, but felt too dispassionate to wonder why.

Axel sucked in a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing up his eyes tightly before opening them to discover where he was. He bit his lip and sighed frustratedly. He'd been going for somewhere a little less open than a main street in downtown Twilight Town. _Great…_ _Just bloody great. I aim for Pumpkin Land and end up the one place I want to avoid like the plague. Ah, shoot._ He pulled himself away from the wall and brushed the red dust off the back of his coat. He sighed again and glanced around, finally the anger and hurt inside shut off into a little box inside his head, where they couldn't reach him… so much. Still hurt, though. Probably because Twilight Town was 'their' place. He felt every muscle in his body tense, like he was going to explode, before forcing it all down, compressing all that anger into a small area just below his ribcage, knowing that it was only going to tie itself in knots that night. But he didn't care. Anything was better than that horrible, lost feeling.

Roxas saw a flash of red up ahead and, without knowing why, burst into a run. He had just crested the top of the steep road when he saw caught sight of a swirling black… thing, in the middle of the sidewalk, and an extremely tall, lanky human with a girlish figure and hair the colour of a traffic light (the red ones, not those greeny-orangy types) step into it and disappear along with whatever it was. _What_… _the hell was that?_

_I brush away your tears,_

_Why won't you look at me?_

_I know I am nothing,_

_Have nothing for you,_

_But I have a heart, too._

* * *

A/N: Yay first time I've done that! Used the liney-thing, I mean. I know, I get obsessed with trivia... Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter (hopefully you liked the first one too...). Nevertheless, please review; it pleases the rabid hugging flying monsters I keep beneath my desk. Oh, and a plushie of your favourite Organisation XIII member is yours if you review. Please specify... Oh, and I'm hoping to upload the next chapter sometime before February. Probably will have it finished in a few days and forget it, knowing me. Also, am starting a new akuroku fic 'Suicide Bomber' soon. Anyway, I'll love you and leave you ^^.

*(Wow, I think I managed to get most terms for 'boring' all in that one sentence… Overkill possibly)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thar!** FFF here, if you couldn't guess. Well, this is my far-too-late update for Weeping Angels. My apologies *bows for forgiveness*. Well... What was I gonna say? Um... um... damn. Oh, yeah!! Terra Hotaru, this chapter is dedicated to you, even though it's too short, but I promised myself I would dedicate chapter three to you whatever it was like. I kinda hoped it woud be a bit better and longer, tho... I'm stupid. Oh well, please enjoy. Reviews are nice but... flames... aren't. But I haven't been flamed yet, probably due to my utter lack of published stories. Upside and downside. Yayyy seesaw!!! Enough foolishness *Valentine pops into existence and pokes Leccy with stick* Argh, Val! Right, enjoy and if not, don't and, oh yes: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS. **

_Your tears hurt,_

_They shatter my heart like glass,_

_Every one a grain of sand,_

_A desert._

Demyx had a dilemma. It had been eating away at him for quite a while, in fact. But he had no idea what to do about it. A certain someone had been acting weirdly recently and another certain Nobody had been responding in kind. And Demyx didn't like it one bit. He'd never thought of himself as the jealous type, but now he had a few suspicions leading to that conclusion: he was jealous. He let his hand holding the pen trail across the piece of paper before him, writing whatever it wanted as he dwelt on other matters. Half-smiling at the thought of actually feeling something, he glanced at the paper, playing out the music in his head. It sounded… odd, to say the least. But he wouldn't know for sure until he played it out loud. He quickly summoned his sitar, tweaked a couple of the tuning paddles and began to play.

Axel sat in his room, thinking of Roxas. Of course he was thinking of Roxas; when wasn't he thinking of Roxas? But he'd felt his presence back there, in Twilight Town. But it was different, too… he had no idea what it was, but something about that presence had felt wrong, like an impersonator. He sighed. Maybe he should do something. To take his mind off Roxas. Maybe some_one_. But he knew he'd never be able to even consider doing that unless it was with… Well, it hardly needed thinking. But maybe if he'd just admitted it earlier, even to himself, Roxas might not have left… He shook his head violently. That kind of thinking got no one anywhere. A sound reached his ears then, a wistful melody, haunting and melancholy. His obvious first thought was that it was Demyx; the only one who had any true musical ability to speak of. But Demyx would never play anything _near_ so sad as this. Intrigued, he stood and followed the sound through the halls, too focussed to think of using a Dark Portal. And for someone who tried to get through life using as little personal inconvenience as possible, that was quite something.

_When did it start?_

_My loving you?_

_An unanswerable question,_

_A lifetime given,_

_Willingly offered to you._

_Will you take me?_

**A/N: **Omigod I'm so SORRY this took so long to upload! I've been immersed in writing a Soriku for a certain someone's competition, which ends tomorrow and I know I'll never get it right in time cos I'm rubbish like that. Also, I have recently discovered the wonders of ZEMYX, for which I randomly crack-wrote a lemony oneshot, which I am determined to post on Zemyx Day, which over here is actually Dexion Day (when Dem is the seme, in case you wondered the difference) cos we do day then month rather than the American month/day/year over here in little old England. Ok, I apologise for its lateness, shortness and overall crappiness, but the next bit really doesn't quite make sense in this chapter, cos I want that song-bit after Axel goes searching. Thank you for being patient and waiting: you all get cookies.


End file.
